Michael Cromwell
Michael Cromwell is the protagonist of Disney's 1997 comedy film Jungle 2 Jungle. Appearances ''Jungle 2 Jungle'' Michael is a trader on Wall Street. He is engaged to Charlotte, and wishes to marry her, but he runs into a problem. His current wife, Patricia, who left him many years ago, is residing in South America, and they are still technically married. He has to travel there to meet up with her to sign divorce papers to officially end their marriage so he can marry Charlotte. However, his problems get worse. He learns from Patricia that he has a son named Mimi-Siku and worst of all, he and his partner, Richard Kempster, are communicating via computers and Richard is suppose to sell the coffee ground shares and he waits for Michael to confirm with him. Michael's laptop runs out of battery power and he loses contact with Richard. When he returns home to New York City, he learns that Richard didn't sell the coffee and they end up in big trouble. Richard notifies Michael that there's someone who has a lot of money and is willing to help them. It turns out that it is a Russian mafia mob boss named Alexei Jovanovic. He doesn't want the coffee to fall below 75% and he agrees to buy shares if it does well. So they made a deal and get $1 million from Alexei. Later on, Mimi spends the night at the Kempsters' house while Michael needs to spend some time with Charlotte. However, their date night is interrupted by Richard when he hears about the coffee falling, that Alexei is not going to be happy, and insists that they need to return the money to him, which they do. But the next morning, he gets angry and feels that Michael and Richard have screwed him over, so he calls Michael to come to the house right away as he's having trouble getting his daughter, Karen, and Mimi out of her bedroom, which she has locked herself inside. After they manage to get her out, Alexei arrives with his comrades to obtain the coffee certificates, which he has given to Richard after buying back the shares, which cost him money. He attempts to cut off Richard's fingers, but with the help of Michael, Mimi, and Mimi's pet tarantula, Maitika, they defeat Alexei and his comrades. They leave and are never seen again. Michael takes Mimi to see the Statue of Liberty, which he wanted to see, but he decides he wants to go home. Michael takes him back to the airport and later he and Charlotte decide to call off their wedding. When he goes to the office to see his boss, George Langston, George is happy that the coffee is going up and they go to the trading floor. Michael uses the blow dart gun Mimi gave him to kill a fly on George's back. He hits it and George collapses on the floor. Then Michael travels to South America to see Mimi and show him the fly he killed with the dart and gives him a pot. The Kempsters have joined Michael on his trip and Karen and Mimi are together again. At the end, during a tribal ceremony, Michael grabs the hot end of a big stick as he was afraid to last time. Then he's running off and screaming in pain of his burning hand. Gallery Jungle6.jpg Jungle7.jpg Jungle9.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Jungle 2 Jungle characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Lovers